


Perseverance

by Geonn



Category: Oglaf
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sure we just need to kiss more..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you don't know who the Cursed Slut and Princess are, this won't make much sense.

Well, _that_ didn't work. She had taken off all of her clothing, and the Slut had as well. They were lying naked beside the well, their hair tangled and grass sticking to their naked bodies. The Princess was at a loss. If only some strapping prince could ride up, perhaps he could save them... the thought caused her an unexpected amount of apprehension and she sat up, looking quickly around in case a prince had ridden up and they had to hide. She didn't want some man invading her attempt to do a good deed. Yes. That was why she didn't want anyone disturbing them.

The Slut's cheeks were flush, and she was covering herself with one hand. Her breasts heaved and the Princess was hypnotized briefly by their movements.

"Perhaps if we kissed some more."

"It's worth a try," the Slut agreed.

The Princess parted her lips and the Slut's tongue slipped inside. She wondered why the princes and stable boys she was experienced with didn't do it this way. This way was _much_ nicer and did much better things to her nethers. The Slut's fingers offered a much softer touch, and they spread her very pink lips with ease. One finger slipped inside and the Princess said, "Oh, my goodness!" before continuing the kiss.

Eventually, they had to attempt a new plan. "Perhaps if you were to kiss me elsewhere on my body. Perhaps here." The Princess kissed both of the Slut's breasts, sucking her nipples until the Slut arched her back with pleasure. "Or here?" The Princess ran her tongue over the Slut's stomach, circled her navel. "Here, here, here." The Princess kissed the Slut's thighs until they were shining wet, then kissed between her thighs.

Oh, if anything would end the curse, it was this! The Princess moved her tongue with renewed energy, her ass in the air as she thrust with her tongue and used her thumb on the Slut's clitoris. Pinching and rolling it, eyes wide to watch the Slut for any indication she was cured.

Alas, they both ended up on the grass, panting and spent, clinging to each other. Surely the Princess was now as cursed as the Slut; she feared she desired fornication even _more_ than the Slut, if that was at all possible. She pawed at the Slut's body, aching for her to use her mouth but unsure how to ask.

So they wept, two cursed Sluts beside a well, the unwitting victims of a witches spell.

How long they lay like that, neither knew. But eventually they heard the sounds of movement through the forest. They sat up, not bothering to cover their nudity as the new arrival appeared. She was a buxom woman, her tunic gaping wide to reveal her décolletage, and a torn rag covered one side of her face.

"Well, now. What have we here?"

"A terrible witch has turned me into a slut, and I transferred the curse to this poor princess when she attempted to help me. Come no closer, stranger, I'll not have another on my conscience! Leave this place!"

But the woman had already spread open her tunic to reveal her breasts, and the Slut and the Princess Slut moaned with anticipation as she came closer.

"Not to worry, miss. Can't catch what I already have. C'mere. Let's see what we can do about this so-called curse."

The Sluts pounced on her.


End file.
